frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Queen chapter two
| airdate = April 7, 2015 | rating = G | wordcount = | previous = Chapter One | next = }} Chapter Two Eight years passed and Anna and Elsa were all grown up, Anna being 18, while Elsa was 21, Olaf and Jueno were still the same, but Jueno was obliged to follow the rules and stick to Olaf and Elsa, when he wasn't around. Feeling like they needed a guard, Elsa created Olaf a little brother, who Olaf dubbed him Marshmallow. He had arms and legs made of snow and ice with ice claws for fingers, not twiggy arms like Olaf. The three snow creatures were looking over the balcony, when Elsa stepped out, sidling between Olaf and Jueno. Looking at the crowd, Elsa rested her chin on her hands as she watched the bustling people run back and forth, buying things and selling things, some dressed in royal attire, some not. "So," Elsa sighed, looking around, "this is what a bustling street looks like!" "It hasn't been this busy!" Jueno pointed out, "Something special must be going on!" "But what?" Marshmallow asked, looking down at Elsa. "I dunno-" Elsa broke off and her eyes glared at one specific person. She looked identical to Elsa, except she had a purple dress on with black hair. "Uuuuuh Elsa?" Olaf asked, tugging on Elsa dress nervously, "you ok?" "Remilia!" Elsa cried, running inside and pulling a hooded cape over her head, and pulled blue gloves over her hands. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Jueno barked, "you're not goin' anywhere without us! I'm putting my paw down on this one!" Elsa knew that Jueno wouldn't make her leave without her or Olaf coming along. "Olaf, get a cloak, we can't afford anyone seeing you, " Elsa ordered. "Ok!" Olaf chirped grabbing a small cloak. "Good thing it's winter..." Jueno muttered. "I'm going to take you along too, Jueno!" Elsa said, creating a snowflake tag on Jueno's collar?" "And me?" Marshmallow asked, looking at Elsa. "You'll stay here and guard the palace," Elsa said, "no cloak will be able to cover you. Besides, if anyone found this place, we're doomed." Marshmallow nodded and opened the palace doors for them. "We'll be back!" Elsa called over her shoulder at the snow monster, "if we come back with someone with strawberry blonde hair, let us in!" "Me will let you guys in!" Marshmallow roared, closing the doors. ---- Remilia smiled evilly to herself as she looked around at Arendelle, whipping off a violet glove, and unleashing a small flame of fire. Before anyone saw her magic, she slipped her glove back on. Once I take over, the princess thought, Arendelle will belong to me! The Duke of Wesleton approached her. "Welcome my fair lady," he said, bowing. "Why hello, kind sir," Remilia giggled as the Duke kissed her hand. Without anyone looking, he leaned inward and whispered in her ear, "we will accuse Princess Anna with treason someday, I just know it!" "Don't worry," Remilia whispered back, "we will!" ---- "Whoa!" Jueno breathed, looking around, "I never seen Arendelle this close before!" "Me neither!" Olaf chimed, looking around. "I'll be right back," Elsa said, seeing the bakery, "you two stay here and don't touch anything!" "We will!" Jueno barked. Knowing that Olaf, out of curiosity, will run off to look around, she began to strike up a conversation with him. "Too bad Marshmallow couldn't come," Jueno sighed. "Yeah," Olaf agreed, sitting down next to her. "I know he'll make a great guard," the husky said. "Wanna learn a secret?" Olaf asked. Jueno nodded. "I love summer!" Olaf whispered in her ear. Deep deep down inside her, Jueno loved summer too. "Wanna know a secret?" Jueno asked, "me too!" ---- Elsa continued to wander around the shop, looking at all the things to buy. She wanted to get something for Jueno and Olaf too, but she didn't know what. "Hello, ma'am!" Mr. Baker called, "what would you like to buy?" "I'm...still looking actually!" Elsa replied shyly. She never talked to anyone from Arendelle in a very long time! "Do you know anything about the, I dunno, princess perhaps?" Elsa asked. The man shook his head "no". "What about Adgar and Idun, the king and queen?" Elsa tried again. "They went out to sea," the baker said, "never came back..." Elsa was heartbroken. "They're..?" "Afraid so...." Mr. Baker sighed, "are you new 'round here?" "I live by the North Mountain with my friends," Elsa said, looking at the desserts, trying to hide her tears. "Find anything?" Mr. Baker asked. "Uh...three ice cream sandwiches and one of the small chocolate chip cookies, please!" Elsa said, "my dog can't do chocolate, so can I get vanilla ice cream?" "Sure!" Mr. Baker said, handing her the baggy with the ice cream sandwiches and the other with the cookie. Using her powers, Elsa made sure that the ice cream wouldn't get over-heated and melt. "LOOK OUT!" someone shouted, as a pig dashed by. "Sorry! Excuse me! Sorry!" a feminine voice said, racing after the pig. "Anna..?" Elsa whispered, watching the girl dash by, catching the white streak in her left braid. Without thinking, Elsa ran after her. "Wait up!" Jueno called, as Olaf jumped on her back. "Don't forget us!" Olaf yelled. Dashing behind a building, Elsa tore off her glove and let a icy bast of magic burst in front of the pig, stunning it long enough so Anna could grab it. "Gotcha!" Anna said, slipping a noose around the pig's neck. She handed the rope-like leash to a little boy. "Thank you for getting back my pig!" the little boy said. "You're welcome!" Anna called. She turned to look at the ice, "how'd this get here?" Elsa handed an ice cream sandwich to Olaf and Jueno, as she watched Anna walk off. "That's Anna?" Juneo asked, wagging her tail. Elsa nodded. Hearing the voice, Anna turned around. "Hello?" The princess called out. Panicked, Elsa led her friends away, but she collided with Anna. "Ohmigosh, I'm so so sorry! I-I-I didn't see you there!" Anna said, a bit flustered. "No i-it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," Elsa said, standing up. "Where do you live?" Anna asked. "Near the North Mountain," Elsa said. "Ok, well...it was nice meeting you!" Anna said as she hurried away. Elsa smiled, but a sad gleam was in her eyes. "C'mon we need to stall Remilia from hurting Anna," Elsa briskly told Jueno and Olaf, as she walked away. Category:Frozen Queen chapters Chapter Two